Confessions of a Broken Heart
by Jossy Muffin-Hands Vacansy
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, the emo of the school who gets abused by her alcoholic father. And then, meet the group of new kids who come into her school and completely turn her life around, and her whole being.
1. Introduction

Hello, kiddies :D Just to let you guys know, if you've read the summary this is obviously an AU (Alternate Universe) Just a warning, to whoever is new and about to read this, if you add me on Story Alert… Just be warned I take months to update… Maybe even years.  
Just lettin' you know ahead of time.

Confessions of a Broken Heart

Chapter 1 (I)

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_Why did you go, when I never got to see you?_

_Even if I never got to see you, I still miss you_

_I see frames, full of your brilliant smile_

_I wish I could see you_

_And tell you -_

The paper was ripped away from my hands; the sickening tearing sound made everyone in my class turn their heads in my direction. I jumped, my pencil dropping to the ground. I didn't even notice that my sensei had stopped talking, let alone standing right next to me.

Aw shit; here we go again.

This happens on a regular basis, almost every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Sensei would catch me not paying attention, and I would get in trouble. Funny thing is that, it seemed like this specific sensei seemed to get a kick out of giving me detentions like they were homework assignments.

At least it was Thursday, the day before Friday. I wasn't really looking forward to the weekend, since I really didn't have anything to look forward to. I was looking forward to getting out of this hell-hole I'm forced to call 'school', though.

I hate that when I start writing, I get so into it that I end up forgetting I'm still in school, with all these a-holes of teachers, who have nothing better to do than to give students detentions and suspensions, and these students, who have nothing better to do than to act all high and mighty when they're not. I hate all these wanna-be "gangsters" and sluts. Making one of the best schools in Japan look like one of the hood schools off the street; disgusting.

"So, what do we have today?" My eyes flickered upward to my sensei, Yuhi Kurenai (She prefers to be called Kurenai-sensei rather than Yuhi-sensei). Her jet black, frizzy hair resting on her shoulders, like always; her crimson eye's and lips following what was on my ripped piece of paper. Today she is wearing a brown vest, with a black long sleeved shirt under it, a black skirt that went up to her knees, and black heels.

This is my most hated period – I detested this period with such a passion. I mean, the subject was interesting, I suppose, but this teacher just does not like me one bit. It just so happens to be my last period of the day, which is good, but it sucks at the same time because I can't help but want to fall asleep in this class. Something about her deep, monotone, voice doesn't allow me to sleep through the whole two hours – which just completely sucks.

Another reason why I hate this class is because Kurenai-sensei doesn't seem to like me.

Not. One. Bit. Have I mentioned that already?

One of the students could be dozing off and she won't say anything and continues on with her boring lecture, but then when I look out the window, to stare at the beautiful, bleary sky, she'll start yelling at me to answer one of her rhetorical questions and when I don't she'll give me a detention or send me off to a different class.

Fine with me, as long as I can get out of her class somehow; I hated being here, but being home is even worse. She let out a sigh of exasperation, something she does a lot. I just continued to stare at her, no emotion running through my eyes.

"I'll be seeing you after class, Haruno," She placed the ripped paper back on my desk, and walked solemnly back to the front of the room. I kept my face impassive, hiding the fact that I dreaded the fact of having another detention. This was probably my 4th one this month.

"Now, class…" I paid no attention to her lecture and looked back down at my open binder where my ripped paper was. On my desk were my binder, and a packet of papers Kurenai-sensei passed around in the beginning of class. When I received it, I placed it to the side. It was of no importance to me, I'm not learning anything in this class, anyways. I grabbed the ripped piece of paper at the end of the desk and crumbled it up into a ball and let it sit next to the stack of papers. I could hear the whispers from the students across from me, as I bent down to grab my pencil that fell.

"_That stupid emo! She got another detention from Kurenai-sensei, in just one hour!"_

"_I don't think she really cares. She's just so pathetic! She'll do anything for attention!"_

That last comment made my fist clench. I had to bite my bottom lip to hold in my anger; careful not to bit it too hard for blood to start coming out. I hate it - just hate it - when people assume I do everything for attention, because I don't. People just always find something bad to say about me, and I can't stand it. Are people really that bored that all they do is talk about someone else?

Geez, and some say I don't have a life.

I lifted myself back up, and sat upright in my desk; flicking my pencil in between my index and middle finger. It was lightly tapping on my paper, making this noise that seemed to bother the people sitting across from me, because they turned their heads in my direction and just stared; as if I were some kind of mind reader. But I didn't give a crap about them, they do it too. What's the difference if I do it?

Oh, right, it's just because I'm not a stuck up, rich snob like they are.

I tried (Not really, but I wanted to give myself some benefit of the doubt) paying attention to the last segment of the lecture, which wasn't working out too well. I can never seem to concentrate in this class. It doesn't come as… naturally, like all my other classes. I have the hardest time paying attention in this specific class. History is alright, I guess, but it doesn't fascinate me as much as art, or music does. It's just… how can I put it?

… Boring? She makes it seem that way.

The benefits of sitting in the back row: you can't hear anything. She won't notice if your staring up ahead at the board and not her (Just be prepared to answer a rhetorical question if she catches you – which she seems to catch me a lot)

The downside of sitting in the back: You can't hear anything. She has a really soft voice when she's lecturing the class, and it can be a real pain in the ass. I think that's another reason (of many) on why I'm flunking this class.

I glanced up at the clock above her head. 2:25, five more minutes and the torment is over! I took a strand of my short, pastel pink hair and started twisting it around my index finger, in a corkscrew. It's something I do to kill time, and it actually helps most of the time. In this case, it wasn't really. Time was ticking by too slowly, like someone's back there operating the clock, taking the hour and minute hands and slowing them.

"Ok, class, for homework," - She started scribbling the assignment on the board. The chalk making a loud screeching sound as she wrote - "you'll have a three page essay…" She strained on the 'three page essay' part, and after that I couldn't hear anymore. All she had written on the board was the words "three pages" and underlined them. The class groaned at the sound of three pages (I groaned because of that irritating screeching sound the chalk made once it came in contact with the board). One idiot, all the way in the front, asked a question that I couldn't make out, but Kurenai-sensei nodded and spoke up, trying to beat the sound of the zipping of everyone's back packs.

"Yes, front and back page." Great… There goes my weekend. Then again, not like I really had a weekend to enjoy... I just do things as I go along. You know, 'go with the flow' kind of thing. Then again, my father doesn't let me out of the house much. "And also, leave the packet by your desks. I'll come and pick it up when you leave"

I didn't have to move around in my seat, except for a small, simple movement to close my binder. My book bag was already strapped on since the moment this class started, besides that my bag is extremely light weight; I can barely feel it there. I never take it off when this class starts. All we usually need in this class is pencil and paper, but other idiots decide to put their phones and stuff inside it and to make it look like they're getting something; they zip it open, pull out their phones and start texting. And then they start complaining when they get caught.

I sighed, one of disdain, placing my head in my hand. That's another reason why I can't stand this school. Everyone thinks they're such geniuses and can get away with everything.

_BRING!_

The herd of students rushed out of their seats and out the door. To me, it always feels like some kind of competition to see who gets out first and who ends up being the last one out. I just stayed put. That and I didn't have much of a choice. She would've caught me if I did. I already tried it once; didn't work out to well… Let's just say I got detention for the whole month, plus something they call "community service" at our school which is a load of bull. All you do is pick up papers in the hall and clean up the lunch room… Talk about a pain in the ass.

If I intend to get out of here I have to suffer an hour long speech, about how boring life was when she was going to school, (That's not true… I just added that for emphasis…) plus having to wait to get the damn paper.

I heard Kurenai-sensei sigh, and plop down onto her chair. On her messy, brown desk, she looked through a pile of binders, in all sorts of colors, until she found a dark blue one. She placed it in front of her and carefully opened it, flipping through the pages, until she reached one and settled it in front of her.  
"Haruno Sakura," Her strained voice called out to me. I slid my binder off the desk and walked towards her desk. I let out an inward sigh ready to face my death.

"What's been going on lately? You're doing much worse in class than usual" She inquired solicitously, like she really cares for my well being. Her crimson eyes seemed glued to my lifeless jade eyes; she looked as if she is trying to search for something through my eyes. She won't be able to find anything, I've trained myself too well.

"Nothing" I nonchantly replied, shrugging it off like nothing was really wrong. "I just…" - I was looking for the right word. If I say too much, it could turn into a problem and I didn't want to be here for as long as normally. My father gets really angry - "have a lot on my mind" I concluded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She shifted her body so that she was completely facing me, sitting upright, ready to listen to whatever it is that I had to say.

"No, that's alright" Another sigh of exasperation escaped her crimson lips, as she pulled out a pinkish paper and a pen from one of her drawers, and started scribbling on it.

"You know your homework assignment, correct?" I nodded. I was elated that she seemed to have forgotten about the subject. She held the binder out to me and placed the pen on top of it. "Sign here," she pointed to an empty spot in the chart. "Fill in your last name first, your name, and the date. Detention will be next Tuesday, in the afternoon. Have a nice weekend" She said, like she really wanted me to get out of here. She placed the pink paper next to me, so I could grab it and go.

I dogmatically did what she said, grabbed the pinkish paper and ran out, muttering a good-bye as a passed out the door.

"HELLO, FORHEAD!" Geez, can't someone listen to their favorite song in peace? I hit the 'Play' button, which caused it to pause, on my black, nano-chromatic iPod, but then I decided to turn it off, since I knew Ino-pig wasn't going to stop talking the whole walk home.

"Ya' know," Her blond hair was tied in a high pony tail, like always, and her sapphire blue eyes stared at me. We were both wearing the mandatory uniform for the school, except I had an undershirt (which we weren't allowed to have) and when I got out of Kurenai-sensei's class I took off the buttoned up white shirt (And stuffed it inside my back pack) to reveal one of the many Avenged Sevenfold shirts I have. Our uniform was a buttoned up shirt, and a grey, white, and red pleated plaid skirt. After that, we could wear whatever we wanted. "By the time you turn 50, you're going to be deaf…"

"That means I'll have to put it even louder; even better" I said, nonchalantly. It really didn't bother me. I loved the pounding of drums, the rhythm of guitars, the ethereal voice of an amazing lead singer, and bass ringing in my ears.

"Well, anyways, how was 6th period?" A smile was hidden behind her voice. We were walking down the cement street that we always take after school, to our houses. We were practically neighbors. Her house is only a block away from mine. And her house is one of the prettiest houses I have ever seen.

"Boring, as always. I got another detention…"

"Again?"

"No biggie… I have to stay Tuesday afternoon"

"Can I come and join?" Ino's always trying to brighten up my mood, but it never seems to work. I give her credit for trying, though.

"Nah, I'll be alright; besides, I don't think Kurenai-sensei will like the idea of you being there. You drive everyone insane, including me" I joked, but it didn't make me laugh. I'm never in a good mood when I have to walk back to my house, but I hide behind my mask and pretend like nothing's wrong.

Ino stuck out her pink tongue. "Meanie!"

"Always, Ino-pig" I gave her a small smile.

We stopped right in front of my house. It looked like one of those old houses you would see in the movies, like one of those houses in San Francisco. It's an odd thing, here in Japan.

"Well, this is my stop" Ino nodded, and gave a small smile.

"See you tomorrow," We parted ways. Ino continued to walk down the street to her house, and I stepped onto my porch.

My dad's silver Mitsubishi was parked in its place, right in front of the window that lead to my dining room. I sighed and prepared for a continuation of hell as I unlocked my door with the key hidden on top of the door frame.

As I entered my house, I carefully closed the door. Making sure I didn't make any sounds, just in case my father was asleep, which he mostly is at this time. I walked up the pair of stairs in front of me, slowly and cautiously, until I got to the last step, made a sharp turn to the right, and entered my open room.

My room consisted of a single bed all the way at the corner, a computer desk on my left where my laptop is and my computer chair; the huge window in front of me, which led to my balcony; my own bathroom on the left corner of the wall, next to the desk, and my closet in the chunk of wall on my right. It was pretty small; then again, I didn't have a lot of clothes. Fashion isn't a big thing to me. It never really called my attention much. I just wear whatever I find comfortable.

I plopped myself down on my hard bed, and groaned. I was so happy to get out of school, then I come home and I wish I were back in school; anywhere but here. My house is a living hell. My father is always drunk and abuses me for whatever reason he can find, and when he finds out I have another detention he's going to pumble me to the ground. My mom died when I was 5, so I've been growing up without any adult guidance what so ever.

I've had to figure out everything for myself. My father is always telling me it's my fault that she died, even though I have no idea how I was the one that caused the heart attack, but who knows? He's constantly calling me a failure, saying that I'll never become a doctor; that I can never help anyone if I can't even help him. He's called me almost every name in the book.

My music is the only escape in this world, next to my friends. But music is the only thing that will never judge me and is the one thing that completely understands me and the way I feel. My iPod is, like, my best friend; it's always there for me when I need it. I find it funny how a small device could be my closest friend.

I didn't even notice that I began to fall asleep, and I knew I was forgetting to do something.

5:29 pm

"SAKURA!" I jumped out of bed, landing hard on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME?" Pain shot through my knees and upper body. I groaned, trying to sit up.

I could tell my dad was drunk, like always. The nasty smell of alcohol invaded my room, my sanctuary. He was standing right in front of the doorway, wearing an old white tank top, smeared in dirt with some holes on it; some ripped black pants, and black running shoes with holes in them. His face is full of wrinkles and he has a gray mustache and beard. His brown eyes were droopy and staring right at my jade eyes.

"I was sleeping -"

"SLEEPING?" Oh, boy… Here we go. I just looked down at the ground, trying to occupy myself with my rugged floor. "I've been home for FIVE HOURS WITH NO FOOD AND YOUR EXCUSE IS BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING?" I could feel the tears welding in my eyes. He can make such a big deal about one small mistake. What's a amazing is that he's the only one that can cause these insignificant tears.

I nodded once. There is no point in lying to him. I get a double beat down if I lie to him, and besides he saw me sleeping on my bed. "Yes… sir" I answered, because he always wants an answer.

"Well," With his hand he wiped something off the bottom of his eyes. "That's just PERFECT" My automatic response was my hands went straight to block my face, because that's what he always hits first. This time, he kicked me right in the stomach. The impact was so hard and it hurt so fucking badly. I could feel one of my ribs breaking and my stomach being tossed back. I instantly fell back. My face on top of the rugged floor and my body twisted on top of it. My arms were around my face and my short pink hair was sprawled around my head. I could feel metallic liquid forming and exiting my mouth.

I groaned in pain and placed my hand on my stomach area, as if I were trying to protect it from another attack. I gritted my teeth, to stop from crying out. I knew that's what he wanted me to do.

"Now," He grabbed my pink hair and pulled me up from the back of my head, until I was completely standing up in front of him. I could see the pool of blood on my floor, next to the many cleaned up stains of blood. Tears were streaming down my face like a water fall, which made my vision blurry. It was uncomfortable for me to stand straight after a brutal attack like that. My stomach is hurting like hell, and I know I won't be able to go to the doctor until Monday. (They don't allow people in without appointments) I'm pretty much screwed in trying to fix my (unknown) broken rib. "Go make dinner"

I shakily nodded.

"Yes, sir" He let go of my hair and I ran past him, down the stairs, and into the kitchen; more unwanted tears streaming down my face, along with my broken and battered body aching the whole way through.

Alrighty, lemme explain a couple of things:

I don't like Sakura, I really don't like her as a character, so, usually, I change her around. In this story, she'll act a lot like I do, but as the story goes on, I will try (_try_ being the keyword) morph her into the way she is in the manga. I won't be making any promises, though.

Also, as you all noticed, this is not taking place in the Ninja world. This is a High School fan-fiction (and possibly beyond, I don't know. I'm still weighing my options.). There will be no sequel once this is complete (If I ever complete it… xD. I do intend to do so).

Uh… What else? Oh, there will be Other Character's (Otherwise known as OC's, for those of you who are new to the world) And also, characters from the D-Gray Man manga, only Allen and Kanda, will be thrown in here. They're not in this story just to be there… They're paired up with the OC's, that way they don't go stealing any of the Naruto characters. And also a couple of key points in the story will happen because of them (Only Kiana knows the full story. She's the one who's egging me on to finish this -_-) :D

Last thing, I believe: Sasuke might be a bit OOC (Out of Character). Obvious reasons being that he's not entirely alone in the world, as he was portrayed in the manga.

I think that's all, if anything else comes up I will let you know.

Thanks for reading.


	2. New Kids On The Block: The Twins

Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

Part 1: The Twins

The bruises from yesterday's assault from my father didn't fade away, nor did the aching pain from my stomach seem to have any chances of disappearing any time soon. After the kick from my father and after dinner he found something else to yell at me and abuse me for; he had accidentally found the pink slip for my detention on Tuesday afternoon. When I saw it in his hands I knew I was in for some major trouble. (And it's something I don't feel like going into detail about)

Most of them had faded away, but there were small patches of blackish/purple along my cheeks, and the rim of my left eye (Which, thankfully, I can cover that with my bangs) The scars on my arm had closed and the scabs were beginning to form, from the cutting damage I had done when my dad was sleeping. The blood on the floor had been bleached out, like always, and it smelled like shit - as always.

The sun of the morning light filled my room through my dark curtains, reminding me that I still had to face another day of treacherous school.

Great. Joy. Just what I needed. _Well_, I sighed mentally as I got my bag prepared, _at least its Friday_… Too bad I have nothing to do for the weekend…

I placed the bag on my computer chair, causing it to make a 'slump' sound, and I started skimming through the unorganized mess of hung clothes and a few drawers that managed to fit in that small cramped space, and started pulling out a couple items of clothing and throwing them on top of my bed. Every time I shifted my arm a certain way, or moved it a little too much, it started to sting.

Yeah, that's how much damage I had done to my arm, preferably, my left arm… And that's pretty much how my stomach felt whenever I touched it, or moved it the wrong way. I mentally sighed; turning and picking up my zebra like arm warmer from the top of my pillow. I know that one of these days I'm going to end up in the hospital… And hopefully, that'll take me away from my father; if I could even call him my father…

Since today was Friday, and I heard from Ino last night that it was going to be humid and hot as hell outside, I decided not to wear a band shirt, but I was going to bring a long sleeved hoodie because my classrooms are usually cold. Taking a spare glance into my closet, I grabbed my school jacket, which was just plain black with the school's symbol engraved on it – a leaf, with the tips bursting into flames.

I hurriedly tied it around my waist, grabbed my bag, ran down the stairs (thankfully, my father is never home in the mornings) and out the door. I closed and locked the door with the hidden key from yesterday and placed it back into its place.

I sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

_Another boring day… The same boring people._ I thought to myself, while I took out my iPod from my pocket and turned it on.

"Sakura-chan…" "Sakura…"

_Leave me alone…_ I grumbled in my sleep. I opened my eye a bit, and squeezed it shut. God, that was blinding! I shifted my head so it was facing the wall. Stupid I-always-have-to-keep-the-blinders-open rule. Why do they always interrupt me in my naps…? I need to start going to sleep earlier, then.

"Sakura-chan" I groaned and lifted my head off the table.

"What…?" My voice strained, I gave up any hope in taking a good five minute nap.

"You were falling asleep" … Naruto, you're so lucky you're my friend otherwise your sorry ass would've been mine a _long_ time ago…

"That was the whole point in putting my head down…" I answered, turning around a bit. Naruto and Ino both sit behind me… And next to each other, which is a REALLY BIG mistake. Naruto and Ino can never stop bickering, especially when it's over something stupid. Example, Ino kept gushing about her new nail polish, which was a really dark purple, and Naruto decided to make a smart, little comment about it; bad idea. I think you guys can figure out what happened after that…

"Naruto," Ino started, turning to face Naruto, "Just let Sakura sleep. She's tired and doesn't want anybody to bother her" Well, shit… It's a miracle she understood…

"But I wanta talk to Sakura-chan…" Naruto started to whine, and I already knew where this is heading to. I decided to speak up, before Ino could talk back and throw whatever smartass comment she could form.

"Alright, I'm up. What do you want to talk about?" I turned fully around, and leaned forward on the back of the chair. Ino turned around, seeing that Naruto 'won' the battle, and began chattering with Hinata, who sat in the last row and took occasional glances at Naruto. We were assigned tables, rather than desks. I had no one to sit next to, because no one wanted to sit next to me and I didn't want to sit next to anyone, anyways.

Naruto's wearing his ridiculous orange vest, as always. I honestly don't understand how this school lets him get away with wearing something like that. His baby blue eyes stared at me intently. It wasn't the stare everyone gave me every day, though. Naruto never, _and has never_, judged a person by the way they look; he's really too nice, too good to be true. Some of his baby fat framed his face, making it look circular, instead of pointy. He was born with cat like markings on both his cheeks. It was amazing how he and Ino sort-a looked alike. They both had blond hair and blue eyes. Too bad their personalities were a _bit _different, and yet _exactly_ the same.

Oh, did I mention he has a _small_ (note the sarcasm) crush on me? I didn't want to be mean when he offered me something, but he really isn't my type and I don't want to lead him on to think that I like him back. (Even though he's a complete moron and can't see that Hinata has a huge crush on him) He is my other best friend, and I can't do anything to change that.

"- the new kids are roaming around the school right now," I was so lost in my thoughts, I completely forgot that Naruto, and Iruka sensei were talking to me. (Even though Iruka-sensei was announcing something else)

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, I was dozing off again" I said quickly, causing Naruto to pause in the middle of his sentence. His blue eyes scanned me; I'm surprised he didn't notice the black/bluish marks along my face and on my left eye.

Guess the make-up I put on before school worked…

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Is everything okay?" I kept my face impassive, even though I slightly flinched at the question. Honestly, I hated lying to Naruto, but I didn't want him – or anyone else – to worry about me, for that matter.

"Yeah, peachy" I lied, trying not to let my voice give away any sign of 'yes!' What was I going to tell him? _Oh, yeah. Every day, when I get home, I get abused by my father then I lock myself in my room and cut my arm to focus only on the pain being inflicted on my arm, instead of the pain of being hated and alone. Yeah, everything's fine._ He doesn't know about my home life, and I don't plan on telling him about it. He would go overboard, like Ino would if I ever told her. As of right now, only Hinata knows and I'm planning to keep it that way.

"Yeah, when you were 'resting', Iruka-sensei announced that there are three new kids walking around the school and we should 'help them out' if they ask" We're used to having one new kid, but three? Whoa, they must be related then if they all came on the same day.

"Any names?"

"He doesn't know them, yet. Don't worry; the school's small," (Note the sarcasm) "we'll probably meet them in one of our periods. And, 'cause, ya' know, new kids always come to me for advice." Naruto smiled his 'foxy grin', as he calls it. It makes him look sly, like a fox, so you can tell where the name came from.

"Yeah, so you can lead them to the other side of the school…" I mumbled, more to myself than to him; remembering that one incident that happened last year with the new girl. Hilarious; it was hard for me not to laugh.

"Hey, that was an accident! I thought she meant '720', not '316-'"

"- And let's not forget the ass kicking you got -" I added.

"And besides, she spoke with an accent, and I couldn't understand a single thing she said-"

"And then her parents pretty much owned you in that parent/teacher conference-"

"Like I said _accident_" He emphasized.

"Sure, sure" My lips twitched upward into a smile. Naruto always had a weird way of making me smile, or laugh. Most of our gang can, and they make me feel like I'm part of everything. They're my fucked up family, in a sense.

I took a quick glance at the clock: 9:24, we were leaving in one minute. I didn't bother picking up my stuff. I never took out anything, anyway. When I came in, I went straight to take a nap when my overly sized forehead hit the cold, wooden desk. Besides, we never do anything in homeroom, or at least not that I know of. Maybe my naps pay off.

I was surprised that Ino hadn't notice anything wrong with me, other than the fact that I was tired and wanted to sleep. Knowing Ino, she would've bombarded me with questions as to why my (natural) pink hair is covering almost half my face and why I have make-up on for the first time since the end of Middle School last year.

"Hey, Sak-"

_BRING!_

"Bye, Naruto, Ino, Hinata! See you Monday!" I quickly slid my binder off the table and strapped by back pack onto my shoulders and rushed past the groups of kids to get to first period class on time.

…Which happened to be on the other side of the school... Oh, the irony.

_BRING!_

By the time the bell rang, I was already inside the class room and walking to my seat. I felt something strange, but I couldn't put my finger on what. Was it that everybody was out of their seats? I saw Karin, in all her slutiness (Is that even a word?) looking out of the window, in the back of the aisle. One side of her hair –disgusting- red/orange hair was cut short and messy, while the other side is long, straight, and combed. And they call ME the "freak" of the school? At least my hair is the same length on both sides. (Although, I want the bottom spiked upward, someday… but THAT'S NOT THE POINT) But, for some odd reason, she's considered 'normal'- even with those same color eyes as her hair- because she dressed like every other girl in this school –which is, like a slut. At least two of the buttons on her shit were undone, revealing her bra, and she wore no shorts under her skirt that happened to be just a bit shorter than the required length.

I took my seat next to her, which I _hated_ this teacher for doing that, and opened my binder to the page where I had drawn that thing that The Used has on their album "Lies For The Liars" (I really don't know what it is) and Avenged Sevenfold's Death Bad logo, from the previous day.

I think I suck at drawing, but it's something that distracts me easily in class. Amazingly, neither she, nor her friends that sit around me, spoke a single word (meaning, giving me insults of any kind) to me the whole time class started.

Vacation! … Even if it's only for a little while…

Our sensei, Ayame, looked a bit too young to be a teacher. She teaches Home Economics, which shows how to cook, clean, and other essentials we need to learn, if we were to live on our own. She doesn't look a day over 15. Oddly enough, no one knows her actual age. She has light brown hair that's always pulled back, so she doesn't get it dirty while she's cooking, and big brown eyes. She wears the same white apron and hat every time I see her. She's the nicest teacher I have, and she's also the biggest pushover. I feel really bad for her. It's all good, though, she's an amazing cook.

"Class," her voice was soft, compared to the noise level of the students talking, but since everybody likes her, they decided to quiet down. I lifted my head up from my drawings. All the students that were out of their assigned seats started moving back in place. "We have a new student in our class" – oh, the joy… I get to meet one of the new students- "Please make her feel comfortable and welcome" She's one of those teachers that doesn't make us go up, in front of the class, and 'tell everybody about ourselves'. She even told us she thought it was pointless to do that. No one really paid attention, and it was a waste of class time.

Wait- it's a girl? Oh, the fucking JOY. Please… Please, kami, don't let her be a whore like the rest of them!

"Would you, at least, tell us your name? Then, we can continue from where we left off last class." Ayame-sensei only asks to say our names. And, if they want to, they can say _one_ thing about themselves. If you go past one, she'll stop you and tell you to sit back in your assigned seat.

She stood up from the unoccupied desk, since the beginning of the year, and stood up in front of the class. No hesitation or nervousness.

My, kami, I wish I look like her! Her eyes were, to me, beautiful. They were onyx, which is a color I've never seen in a person before, unless she was wearing black contacts. Her hair was raven, which is another unusual color that I haven't seen before, ironed straight, with her bangs to the side, covering her left eye. She also had on a lot of eyeliner. It seemed to blend in with her eyes. She was, also, extremely pale, paler than me! She was wearing a plain black V neck t-shirt, showing off her neckline, and black skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the right side. She has one fingerless glove on her right hand, and her nails were painted dark purple.

How I love you up there… Way up there. Thank you. Then again, I couldn't get my hopes up too high. She could also be a scene kid (which is the term for 'poser'). There was just something about her that I could tell she wasn't. I couldn't explain it. The way she dressed isn't the way a scene kid would dress. Wait a second… Why isn't she wearing the uniform?

"Oh, you don't have to stand up if you don't want to." Ayame said, but Ayame moved to the left and stood by the window. The new girl turned her head; staring at her with her onyx eyes.

"It's okay. I had to do this at every other school I went to." Her voice sounded emotionless and monotone, compared to the high pitched, preppy voices I always have to hear _every single day_. Did I ever mention how much I can't _stand _this school? "I got used to it. It's just a... natural thing every time I go to a new school"

So, she's been to other schools before… I wonder how many other schools.

"Um, hi…" She turned her had back towards the class. She observed everybody in here, roaming her eyes everywhere. Then, they locked onto me. "My name is Raiya Uchiha, and I am one of three siblings. Is that okay?" She turned her head back to Ayame, who was staring at her.

"Yes." Ayame gave a small smile. "Why, you're the only student I've met in my whole life that didn't go overboard with the 'tell-only-one-fact-about-yourself'" I think she was trying to hold off this question: "May I ask you something?"

"Mhm?"

"Why aren't you wearing the proper uniform?" She chuckled.

"Our parents just signed us up into the school and didn't bother asking for any papers regarding academics and uniform policies… We all noticed that the moment we got out of our car, we have to wear a uniform. We're very sorry about that." Ayame nodded in understandment. This happens every once in a while. Some teachers just don't understand that. They get pissy for no reason and send the student to the office, where they have a chat with the principal. Even though we're one of the best schools, our staff isn't what you would call… nice. They only gave out flyers to those who attended the mandatory meeting before the beginning of the year, regarding uniform policies and such. So, if you missed it, you were screwed. Or, if you were lucky enough to have friend who were going to the same school you could find out from them. But, students like Raiya, which I can only guess is a transfer student from another school, couldn't get a flyer because there were no more 'copies'.

What a load of bullshit. Do these people know of something called 'e-mails'?

Ayame returned to her desk and start searching for something, while Raiya went back to her seat. Ayame pulled out, if I was staring at it correctly, it's the seating chart, and started searching for probably some place to put her. I decided not to pay attention anymore and I went back to finishing up my drawing; shading it in to make it look more realistic.

"Please, don't sit that Goth-wanna be next to me, or in front of me." She flipped the longer side of her hair, like if she were some kind of princess – the irony being that, her family is dirt poor… But you didn't hear that from me. "It's already enough that I have the little emo kid next to me." Stir of laughter from everybody except Ayame, and surprisingly Raiya who was glaring at her. I think it really hit a nerve to her. It still does to me, even though I'm used to it. Her look was so... murderous, sadistic; it surpassed my glare by a mile.

"Don't worry, Konia," – Konia is Karin's last name –"There is no 'next to you', except for the window and she won't sit in front of you, somebody already sits in there, remember? Raiya, you can sit in front of Sakura; the one sitting next to Konia, or Karin" What's funny is she only calls the kids she likes by their first name. All the kids that she can't stand are called by their last name. Again, you didn't hear that from me.

Ah, crap! I messed up! I slide the eraser side across the one of the Death Bat's wings and erased the shading marks outside the wing.

"Hey," I looked up from my seat and I came face to face with Raiya. Holy, shit! I didn't even notice she moved in front of me! Wow, she's prettier up close. At least she isn't staring at me the way others do. And her eyes were defiantly onyx; I couldn't find the rim of the contacts.

"Hi," I greeted back, as enthusiastically as I could. She hasn't done anything wrong to me… at least not yet. I saw that she was staring at my drawings, while I was trying to fix them up.

"I see you like The Used and Avenged Sevenfold" … Were my ears hearing correctly?

"Yeah, you know about them?" I asked, even though it was pretty clear she knew who they were. She pointed at the Death Bat.

"Avenged Sevenfold," – then she pointed at the creature thing next to it – "The Used. I used to be obsessed with The Used, and then I just stopped listening to their songs once I got into Avenged Sevenfold and Atreyu. And now, they brought out a new album…"

"Artwork" I finished for her.

"Yep. I guess it was alright. Honestly, Lies for the Liars was the best album" She shrugged. "Then my boyfriend got me into Slipknot and All That Remains, and other bands around that line," It took a moment for me to respond to everything she told me.

"Where have you been all my life…?" She giggled a bit.

"Well, not here, that's for sure"

As Ayame began instructing the class, I couldn't help but stay conversing with Raiya.

I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…

Once class ended, Raiya had to go and search for her locker and I wished her luck in finding it, since I couldn't help her find it because I had to rush back to the other side of the school for my next class, Biology. Aye, and this teacher is a fucking weirdo. His skin is as white as a ghost; his hair is long, ironed straight and black as night. He always wears this disgusting green color eye shadow around his eyes and his tongue is huge! His tongue is longer than Gene Simmons tongue from Kiss! He is just creepy. And every time he says a word that involves the letter 's' he'll give an emphasis. Like thissssssss. He was also a transfer teacher from Oro Senior High, I guess that could explain some things. I heard the people from there are a bit… Ku-Ku for Coco Puffs.

Yeah, weird, and plain creepy.

When I entered the class, I noticed a girl standing in front of his desk talking to Orochimaru, which is his name. Her flaming red hair (Unlike Karin's, hers was a darker red it almost looked scarlet) reached her mid back and her bangs were framing her face. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, but, again, that's considered 'normal'. She had on a pair of zebra fingerless arm warmers, like mine, but instead of being black and white, they were red and black. She had on a chained black corset and a pair of dark blue, almost black if we were in the dark, ripped jeans. She had a splattered colored stud belt and checkered Vans for her shoes.

Can this day get any better? All of a sudden I love Friday's. Speaking of Fridays, I'm hungry. They usually hand out good lunches on these days.

I walked to my assigned table in the back of the room (I'm always assigned sit in the back of the room for some reason I really don't care about, better for me) and flopped my binder on top of my desk and put my book bag under the table. I took my seat, and by this time I noticed that the guy who's always sitting next to me isn't here. Instead, he's sitting in front of me. I didn't mind, he wasn't my friend; he's just been assigned to sit next to me since the year started. I guess, because of the red head girl he switched the guy.

"Hey, emo," Did I mention I also have this class with Karin, too? Her high pitched voice was easy to recognize among the many out there. "Why don't you go in a corner and cut yourself?" What an insult. Speaking of that, my arm hasn't stung the whole entire day. Good. That means it healed. Why does every teacher have her sit around me? In this class, she sits across from me on my right and, kami, she's so fucking annoying!

I was about to answer her, when a familiar monotone voice interrupted me from saying anything.

"Hey, whore? Why don't you go back to fucking every guy on the squad? At least there I won't be able to hear you talk" I couldn't help but laugh at the comment Raiya had said. It seemed to aggravate Karin, for she stood up from her seat. Her wooden chair made that loud screeching sound, like chalk on a board.

"What did you say?" Karin's yelling was like a really bad screeching sound to my poor ears. I looked up to see the expression on Raiya's face, but it wasn't her. It was the new girl with the flaming red hair. She was clutching the strand of her book bag with one hand, and a binder in the other. Wow, they really look alike. They both had the same face structure, and paleness and their dressing styles were the same… Somewhat.

"Do you want me to repeat it again?" Her tone was cocky, but I think she knew what she was doing. "Trust me; my twin's comment would've been _a lot_ worse"

… Twin?

"Just because you're the new girl doesn't mean you can walk all over me!" She flipped her disgusting red hair back. Did I mention she has these ugly black rimmed glasses? "Besides, my friends will gang up on you, if you keep disrespecting me like that!" Her voice was close to a yell, but this is what you call 'raising your voice'. The whole class was staring at both of them; everybody clearly wanted a fight to happen between them. What I found weird was someone was actually defending me, and she didn't even know me.

"I wouldn't be talking, four eyes. It's me, my twin, and my brother. Let's see if you and your 'friends' can take us on." Her voice remained monotone and cocky. Nothing on her face leads to hesitation, or fear. Karin, on the other hand, looked a bit nervous to get into a fight with the new girl. And besides, she doesn't look like someone you should screw around with.

"Ladiesssss," Orochimaru's snake like voice interrupted all of us, causing everyone to turn their heads to the front of the room. I noticed that everybody was huddled around us. His voice also caused the break up the argument before it could get any worse. "Pleassse take your ssseats, so we can begin"

Karin, being the prissy she is, 'umphed' and flopped back onto her seat, pulling herself close to the table; again with the annoying screeching sound of the chairs. This school should really get plastic chairs, or something that isn't wooden. Clearly, Karin didn't like the fact that she got owned by the new girl and it was displayed on her posture and all over her face. It was seriously hard to keep my laughter under control. Every once in a while, a giggle would escape through my lips, which caused people to turn towards me. Yeah, the emo laughs; so what?

"Thank you" I whispered to her, as she walked behind me to get to her seat, which happened to be the empty seat next to me. She's my partner now; thank you, up there, once again. Everybody turned their heads forward, because Orochimaru was starting the lesson on plants, their structure, and how they work.

"Hey, it's no problem," It was scary how she and Raiya sounded so much alike. "I just hate it when people judge you by the way you look, instead of actually getting to know you and judging them from there." Something tells me that it's happened to her, or her family. "Oh, by the way, my name is Saya Yuki Katzu Na-Moon Uchiha. I think you already met my sister, Raiya"

"Geez, that's a long name," She sighed, and opened her binder to an empty space. "Yeah, I have Raiya for Home Ec., I was about to ask that. You guys looked too much alike," I did the same as her, and opened my binder to any blank page I could find.

"Yeah, we get that all the time. I'm surprised you didn't ask if I'm wearing contacts." I shook my head, and started taking down the notes that were on the board.

"Did you notice that 'four eyes' eyes are red?" I whispered. I didn't want Karin over hearing our conversation, especially since her and Saya could get into another fight.

"Oh, shit. I knew I should've bought those blue contacts…" She started writing the notes down also.

"Haruno," Orochimaru-sensei yelled out my last name – he prefers to call people by their last name. I froze. Did I do something wrong? I looked up from my paper to see that he had an open Biology book in his hands.

"Yes…?" I was a bit nervous. I hate answering questions, especially when I'm not paying attention, and I wasn't paying attention because I had gone back to finishing up the drawings of the Death Bat and the little creature.

"What do plants intake and what do they outtake?" I didn't understand the question. What do they intake? Um, isn't one of the answers sunlight? While I was fumbling with the possible answers, Saya raised her hand.

"Yessss…Uchiha?"

"Plants intake sunlight, carbon dioxide, and sugar. They outtake water and oxygen" She said that with so much confidence, it was incredible. "Am I right?"

"Why, yessss, you are. Well done, Uchiha," He turned back to the board and started drawing a plant structure. We both copied whatever he was writing on the board. Orochimaru never tells you what to write, you have to figure it out and knowing him he's going to give us a quiz on this next class.

Amazingly, this was one of the classes I'm not flunking in. When I graduate and go off to college, I want to go to a medical school. I like helping people, I like making them feel better, it makes me feel better. Even if I can't help myself, I can at least help someone else. So, I try to pay attention as much to science as I can.

"Thank you, again" I thanked her, for the second time, in under 20 minutes of knowing her.

"Any time," Saya seemed to hesitate about something. It was just the way it all became silent too fast. "Are you doing anything tomorrow morning/afternoon?" I shook my head.

"Not that I know of"

"Wanta come to the mall with us?" I mentally sighed; I really doubt my father will let me go. I can barely go out of the house, unless I sneak out. At the same time, it felt nice to have someone ask me to go somewhere with them. I was usually the one doing all the asking, whenever I could get out.

"I don't know if my dad will let me. But I'll try to see if I can" She turned and smiled kindly.

"We could always kidnap you" My lips twitched upwards into a small smile. The new kids are really having a big effect on me. They seem to be the people I've waited for, for so long.

"I guess… Good luck convincing my father about that" I couldn't tell her, or Raiya, about what my father does to me behind closed doors. It's too early, and I barely know them. But they seem like the kind of people I can trust. Never judge a book by its cover, though. And, then again, I could be making the biggest mistake of my life if I ever tell them about my father, or just by befriending them. But I won't tell them; not now, maybe, not ever.

But, I might as well enjoy the time I spend with them

Ohh, baby, Sasuke's coming up next.

Yeap, those were the two Other Character's I mentioned in the previous chapter. Love them or hate them, you will be reading about them a lot. So, if you do not like OC's, you might as well click the back button and go find another story to read.

Thanks for continuing to read. Hope I didn't let you down.


	3. New Kids On The Block: The Playboy

Thanks, taylorpsychopath, and KandaYuuLover21 (otherwise known as Saya), for kicking my ass into gear. I owe you one, so this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

I made this nice and lengthily~

Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

Part II: The Playboy

3rd period went by fast, much to my dissatisfaction. For once, I actually enjoyed 3rd period Biology and now I can't wait for Monday to come. At least on Monday, for sure, I'll be able to see them again. Well, maybe, it's all depending on my doctor's appointment. I'll be coming a bit late, because it starts at 7:30 so, I'll probably end up missing 1st, 2nd, and, possibly, 3rd period. Bummer.

Saya had to go search for Raiya to see where she was, so I wished her luck while I headed for mine to put my bag inside and head for lunch. Hm, saying their names is kinda funny. They rhyme.

Raiya and Saya may be twins, but they're not related. Saya explained that she was born into another family, who didn't want her, so they left her at the door step of the local Orphanage, where she spent two years there until she got adopted by the Uchiha's at 6. From then on they treated her like one of their own and she's been living with them ever since. Raiya and Saya just act a lot like, and they usually finish their sentences for one another, and that's how they got their name "The Uchiha Twins".

What bothered me was the look her eyes revealed to me when I had asked if she had any other or older siblings. The flash of pain, resentment, and sorrow was visible through her eyes for that one split second, then it vanished and she told me 'no'. But her eyes gave me a different story. It mirrored my own, that's why I was able to pick up on it. It didn't really bother me… At least, not that much. I mean, I've only known her for about a good hour; I couldn't, magically, turn into her "bestiest best friend" in only an hour; I don't even think that's possible. That and I have trust issues, too; I don't mind people telling me their problems, but I don't like expressing my own, or my own feelings.

But, knowing people these days, it's already happened.

I am so dead beat, and tired, from running to both of my class rooms today. Sweat was starting to build on my forehead and some drops were dripping alongside the corner of my face. I felt like I'm dragging myself all the way to my locker – which thankfully is only a few steps away. Plus, the fact that there's no air conditioning today (it "broke") makes it even worse. All I keep hearing each 5 minutes is "I'm sooooo hot" or, "When are they going to fix the damn air?" This school is an indoor school, and when there's no air conditioning it gets really hot, really fast. Everybody's sweating their ass off; there's not one person that isn't sweating in this whole entire school… Except, maybe, the principal and the people in those teacher offices. And the teacher lounges (We have three, in different places). And, no, I wasn't wearing my sweater; it's still tied around my waist.

Lunch was starting up in a few minutes, and everybody was dropping their belongings into their lockers and heading towards the cafeteria, which is behind me, since I'm going forward. Lunch time is our only hour and 30 minutes of free time. We can do whatever we wanted without the teachers/security bitching at us. We could leave the school, but if we didn't come back, by the time 5th period starts, we would be in some serious trouble. If we didn't eat, it wasn't their fault. As much as I would have liked to leave the school, I couldn't. First off, where would I go? I wasn't going back home for an hour, just so my dad can find some excuse to beat me; that's a big no-no. The nearest mall is an hour away from here, but I don't have enough money to spend on the expensive food there; downtown Konoha City is 15 minutes (Depends on how fast you walk) from here and the nearest fast food place is in and around Konoha City. Second, I would lose track of time. I don't have a cell phone, I didn't have a watch, and my iPod's alarm rings two hours late. And, lastly, I didn't have a car… or a license, for that matter. So that left me with the option of staying in school.

Fun.

When I arrived at my locker, I placed my bag and binder down and placed in the key combination for the lock. With a "cluck" it unhooked and I opened the small door. My locker was pretty plain, compared to everyone else's who has pictures hanging off of it. I have simple pictures, I don't like overloading things. I had pictures of the group, pictures of me, Ino and Naruto, since they are my best friends, and a couple of my favorite bands here and there. Inside the actual locker, I had a couple of books on the top shelf and on the bottom I had two binders, and 3 spiral notebooks. Those three notebooks were for my 2nd, 4th, and 6th period classes. To think I actually did classwork/homework.

Amazing, neh?

Grabbing my bag, I stuffed it into my locker.

"Hey, friend," Okay it couldn't be Ino because her voice isn't monotone. Hinata's voice is whisper like and stutter like, and Tenten… I don't really talk to her that much. "Looks like I'm bunking with you for the rest of your life," I slightly closed the door to see Saya opening the locker next to mine. Her back pack hanging from her shoulder and she was clutching her binder in her arm, just like she was last period when she defended me.

"Huh?" I didn't quite understand the "bunking" part. On Mondays and Fridays I'm a bit slow on something's. After she stuffed a couple of things in there, including her bag and binder, she closed the door, placed in her new lock, and locked the door, then she turned to me; her eyes shining like a newly polished ruby, instead of the crimson red they were supposed to be. She leaned on her locker and crossed her arms.

"I'm your locker buddy for the rest of High School" A hint of a smile behind her voice. Did I mention that when they give you a locker here, unless you move to another school or move away, it's yours for the rest of High School? If you didn't like it, oh well, you had to deal with it. I thought it was a cool thing about this school. You could spend your four years of High School having the same locker. Too bad you get annoyed of the people around you, especially if they don't like you.

I wanted to get my locker near Naruto, or Ino, or Hinata, but they were all taken, and I didn't know them well in the beginning of the year, although Naruto and Ino have been my best friends since grade school. I guess they had other closer friends. Whatever, it didn't really bother me. I'm better off alone, anyways

"… _Nani_?" That was the first word that came to my mind and out of my mouth. I have a bad habit of not thinking before I speak. That can be my major downfall, someday. I think I accidentally let a smile spread across my lips. "Really?" For once, I was actually excited about the next years to come. I think it's cool to have at least one of the twins as a locker buddy.

She nodded and smiled a toothy grin. "Yessah," She reminded me of the slang the black people use. No, I am not racist; it's just something (and the first thing) that came to my head. "I guess they realized they shouldn't put me around Sasuke"

I gave her a confused look that made her laugh. "…Sasuke?"

In between giggles, she managed to say, "My brother," She straightened her posture. "It's a long story. To make it short, I like to annoy the living daylights out of my brother. I love hearing or seeing his reaction. It's a personal hobby of mine, you'll see. He also can't stand the nickname we gave him, so we've decided to bug him with that when we have nothing better to do.

"We're all nicknamed after an animal we can't stand. Raiya's a Lion, because she doesn't like big cats especially lions. She has a fear of their large teeth, sharp claws, and how well built they are. I'm named 'Wolf' because I accidentally fell into a pit of wolves when I was 6, and they almost ate me alive, if the employers hadn't jumped in and saved my ass. And Sasuke is named 'Pony' because he was completely terrified of ponies as a kid"

It was hard not to laugh, but it was unfortunate that she had fallen into a pit of hungry, savage wolves.

"Must've been terrifying" I said. I know I would've been, if I were her.

"Not really. I thought they were like dogs, which they are, but they can eat raw meat, and I thought they wanted to play. Turns out when I saw them drooling and stepping forward towards me with their teeth bared, I realized that I was in deep trouble and I needed to find a way to get out. Luckily, my family noticed my absence and before they could attack me, they were held back by the professionals that worked with them." She paused, and then continued. She looked up. "…That was the last time I ever went to the Zoo…" She gave a dry laugh and turned her gaze to the students walking past her; the boys giving her looks of approval – and perverted stares, in other words– while the girls huffed and looked away.

"Enough about me, we should get to lunch. I'm starving" If she would've never stopped talking, I would've never remembered anything about lunch. Come to think of it, the moment she said it my stomach growled.

"Yeah, right" I easily complied, closing my locker and started walking beside her.

Our cafeteria is huge; it could be mistake for our complex. Both sides of the cafeteria were filled with sapphire colored circular shaped tables that were filled with people and their cliques, or posses, if you want to say it that way. Apparently, I belonged to none of them; I just sit where ever the gang sits... And sometimes they end up sitting with a bunch of people that dislike me, or I dislike them.

Wonderful.

So, at those times, I notify them that I'm going to go get my lunch and I end up eating on top of our roof. They never noticed, but when lunch is over they're always wondering where I ended up going, and I tell them I went outside which is partially true; excluding the fact that I was on the roof. I just didn't want the gang to know about the spot that I found. No one ever goes up there but me. It's my own personal haven, my escape from everyone and everything for an hour and 30 minutes and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I possibly can.

Saya trotted in, like she knew this place, and immediately headed for the line, with me following right behind her. Today they were serving fish sticks, chicken salad, hot dogs and a bunch of other shit I didn't care about. I just wanted the chicken salad, a milk, and to get out of here. Saya started pushing past people, because they were moving – or not moving at all – incredibly slow. I hate it when the people in front of you don't pay attention to the line and they end up creating a huge gap in the line, that way the people from the back can start skipping. I just take their generous act of curtsey, and skip.

After pushing past the mess of sweating bodies, grabbing what I wanted, and paying for it, I ran straight towards my secluded spot, which was the door on the side of the line that only the janitors would go through. Walking up the two floor stairs, I managed to get to the top of the cafeteria.

I opened the small, cracked door and stepped onto the roof. It was a nice day out, no clouds, the sky nice and blue – beautiful. Birds were chirping, I noticed a few flocks of them in the clear, sky; some were hiding out in the trees, with their small families. Some were singing, which I found to be lovely; at least I thought they were singing. I loved staring at nature; I think it's the most beautiful thing on this planet. Cars were roaming by on the road in front of me, and I admired all the small houses that were around the school. They were so small and so cute, they looked like apartments.

I moved towards the edge, so that no would could see any part of me. The side that I'm on faces the end of the cafeteria while my back is facing the school. I laid down on the hot, flat, rugged roof and started eating away at my chicken salad, slowly but surely. I was in no rush. I had plenty of time.

My own personal haven was interrupted from the sound coming from the door. I just hope and prayed to Kami that it wasn't anyone I hated.

"Hey, watch it, man! That's my fucking FOOT you stepped on!"

"Oh, stop whining. The pain'll go away. Just keep- OW! YOU ASS! I ALMOST TRIPPED"

"Well, if it wasn't for YOU walking so SLOW I would've –" I sat up, making sure not to put any pressure towards my stomach, clutching my food to my lap, and turned my head towards the door, and saw a body slam onto the roof, and another one fell on top. I immediately recognized her as Saya, grimacing in pain, and Raiya on top.

"…You see" Raiya concluded, getting off of Saya, and wiping imaginary dust off her clothes.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to push me…" Saya sneered. She placed her hands on the roof, jumping on her feet, stood up, and closed the door behind her.

They reminded me of the twin Transformers from Revenge of the Fallen. It was a comedy show.

And then they both finally noticed me.

Raiya smiled sheepishly, rubbing her temple. "You heard all that?"

I nodded. So much for keeping this place a secret.

Saya sat down on my right, and Raiya moved to sit on my left. "It's too noisy in there, and I haven't even been here for the entire day and I already despise this school. Most of these people are like the ones from our old school"

"What school did you guys come from?" I was curious.

"Oh, we've been to almost all the schools in Fire State, we're constantly moving around the state. The last school that we went to, before transferring here, is Oro Senior High, where Orochimaru-sensei came from" Saya explained.

"Oh"

"Yeap" said Raiya.

"What's your next period?" Saya asked me.

"I have music, with Kakashi-sensei" One of my favorite classes, art is my first favorite.

"Aw, I have his class for homeroom. Maybe I can skip my 5th, since I'm, like, right next door pretty much," Saya began to ponder.

"Oh, really? I have him next, too" Score! "I think my brother might have that class as well. I'm not quite sure-"

It was like a light bulb went off in Saya's head. She turned towards Raiya. "Speaking of Pony, have you seen him today? I wonder how he's doing…"

Raiya smirked. "Yeah, he's my locker buddy"

Silence.

"… Screw you"

"Oh, you know you would like to." Raiya smiled, winking, and continued. I could tell she was having fun with this. "Let's not start this now, 'cause it might get nasty, and I know Sakura wouldn't like to see this and I'm just not comfortable with the idea of doing it on a roof. I mean -"

"… Ew. No, man… just… No. You… Uh… Dammit, Raiya. That's just wrong in so many ways." Saya shivered. Bad mental image.

"Well, why don't you take out your piece of shit Android and –"

"Hey! Don't diss the phone!" Saya wailed. I let a few soft giggles past my lips.

"… Oh, excuse me, I forgot. Alright, I'll start again. Why don't you take out your PIECE of SHIT ANDROID, and text him?" Saya glared at her, before turning back to the scenery.

"… I'm too lazy." Raiya rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her Iphone 4, flipping it open and started tapping away. It a Speck cover on it, it was black while the inside, and outer edges, were grey.

"Lazy woman" She placed it on her lap once she was done..

I averted my gaze towards my unfinished salad. I wasn't really hungry anymore. I ate almost half of it and drank my chocolate milk.

"Did you guys eat?"

"Yeah" They both answered in union.

"Although, it tasted like crap. I think I threw it away after the first bite, so, yeah, technically, I did eat something," Saya said. I motioned for her to have my salad. She hesitantly took it and began eating out of it. She muttered a small 'thank you' when she took the bowl.

Raiya's phone vibrated. She merely glanced down at it. "Well, he's good. Says he's sitting with a group of people. Two loudmouthed blonds are arguing" Raiya explained the message. I smiled, immediately knowing who he was sitting with.

"Naruto and Ino. It seems like he's already met them, the whole group, I mean" I felt proud whenever I talked about them.

"Oh yeah," Saya swallowed the bits of food in her mouth while Raiya responded to the message. "I met them in my History class. At least, I met Naruto and Hinata. I don't know about this Ino chick yet"

"I met Hinata and Naruto in my 3rd. They both have English with me" Raiya stated.

"I have Hina-chan for art." Hina-chan is my nickname for Hinata. I am the only one allowed to call her that. Anyone else who did would die (sarcasm). Naruto calls her that name, too, which makes her blush as red as a tomato. "I have Naruto and Ino for Homeroom/Algebra, even though I knock out in that class, so I'm not learning any Algebra, and I have Ino for English"

"It's kinda obvious that Hinata has a crush on Naruto" Raiya mused.

"Poor kid can't take a hint"

"Agreed" Raiya and I said in unison.

_BRING!_

"…Really?" I groaned, not believing the sound my ears are hearing, as we all started to get up. Saya clutched the clear, empty bowl of salad, while I was clutching the empty milk carton. I can't believe lunch was already over. It all went by too fast; I didn't even get to take my daily nap. Or, in some cases 2nd or 3rd nap of the day.

"Times flies…" Saya started.

"…When you're having fun" And Raiya finished. They both smiled at me.

I gave them a smile back, trying not to show them the rush of joy that I ended up receiving when they said that. Like I said earlier, my feelings aren't important.

We all started heading for the way out.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura, save me a seat" Raiya began and she entered the staircase behind Saya.

"Oh, don't worry; Kakashi-sensei is always late. There's no need to rush"

I didn't bother rushing all the way to the Band Room, where Kakashi-sensei held his class, because, like I said, Kakashi-sensei is always late. He always has some lame excuse to come up with, no one really cares. It's a slack class; we really don't do much but talk, play instruments, or listen to our music, while Kakashi reads a book called Icha Icha Paradise. I heard from other students that it was a porno. Well, as I always say: whatever floats his boat. I just walked normally, like I would be walking if I were in a group of friends, to the room, making sure I didn't bump into anyone. Although everyone seemed to want to bump into me.

I finally arrived two minutes after the bell rang, and noticed some kids in the room, jabbering away, other's messing with the guitars, another showing off to his friend on the drums. The music room was shaped like an indoor concert; think of the House of Blues, except without a second floor, and a bar. Posters were everywhere of famous musicians and bands, like The Beatles, Iron Maiden, The Rolling Stones, Metallica, Motley Crue, Guns N' Roses, Black Sabbath, Ozzy Osbourne, KISS, and plenty more. There was a stage where the school concerts are held, while dramas are performed in the auditorium.

One of the other reasons why I like this class, no one I hate is here. No one here has a comment to say about me, because we all like the same type of genre, even though we all come from different stereotypes. This is a fair class, if they don't say anything about me, I don't say anything about them. Not that I really have anything to say about anyways. All the while, I'm still alone in this class, until Raiya and her brother come in. Speaking of her brother, I wonder what he looks like…

I walked towards the stage and sat on the steps, turning on my iPod and looking for some random song, while adjusting my earphones and leaning against the cool wall behind me. I scanned the room, noticing that some other students were starting to arrive, and watching the other students as one of them attempted to pull off the solo of "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne and epically failed, complaining that he could only do it on Guitar Hero/RockBand.

I giggled. Poor thing, what a loser. I don't even bother with instruments.

"I think we're here…" Raiya stated, uncertain, as she poked her head through the door, looking around the room until her beatific, onyx eyes landed on me and she started walking towards me.

"Glad your brain has some good use" An unknown person replied, his voice a deeper monotone than Raiya and Saya's voice, while looking around the room the way Raiya had done. Raiya turned her head, most likely to glare.

I think my jaw just dropped and drool is slipping out of my mouth. He is… beautiful. One of the most beautiful guys I have ever seen in my life. He looks exactly like Raiya, but a male version. His onyx orbs were like mine, empty, emotionless. His face was set in an apathetic façade, emotionless. His hair was ebony, unlike Raiya's, with chin length bangs that parted at the middle, framing his face, and the back of his hair spiked upwards, like a chicken's ass. He was dressed in all black; black shirt, black Tripp pants with chains, and solid black converse. He had a chain around his neckline.

So, this is Sasuke. He looked like a total bad-ass, the way he was standing, with his hands in his pockets.

I'd so tap that, as some people would say.

"You will never believe what just happened" Raiya began as she sat next to me and Sasuke sat next to her, placing his head against the wall.

"This _dumbass _here, got us _both_ a week worth's of detention" Sasuke interrupted, nothing bothering to hide how irritated he was. Raiya's face fell, her lips forming a tight line.

"… Excuse me," She turned to him. "You and I both know that I don't take shit from anyone, even if it's an administrator. It's not _my_ fault one of them came up to me and _assumed_ I was just a regular student here that was acting as a 'rebel' by not wearing the school uniform, and after that, tried to _hit_ on me"

"You couldn't just let it _go_"

"… How dare I do that! That shit don't work with me" She turned back to me. "So, yeah, we both ended up getting detentions" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and mumbled something under his breath that was inaudible to me.

"Hey… That wasn't very nice" Raiya whined.

"I have a detention to serve on Tuesday. I guess I could join you guys that day" I suggested, while giving a small shrug.

"Wonderful! It'll be a party!" Raiya exclaimed avidly.

"Stupendous" I knew Sasuke's voice was full of sarcasm, but not even I sounded serious when I would say something sarcastic. "More to join," he abruptly got up and headed towards the guitar stand. Both Raiya and I watched him, curious about what he was planning to do. I didn't even realize that the kid had stopped playing the guitar.

"We can use this, right?" It was amazing that I could hear him from that distant, even with my music on a low volume.

I nodded. "Sure, everyone else is. He's not here. Knock yourself out" He picked it up and strapped it on, strumming it a few times to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

Soon he started playing a riff and it ended up turning into a full blown melody. That's when everyone began turning heads towards the new kid on the guitar. I recognized it as The Godfather theme. I think Slash covered this, also. I had to admit, even though I had this major attraction to him, he was pretty awesome. I mean, there were a few mistakes here and there, but he was really, _really,_ good.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Raiya got up and ran towards where he is, picking up and strapping on a guitar as well. "Don't go doing another song without me. Wanna give everyone a show?" Raiya turned towards him, giving him a cocky smile.

Sasuke smirked. What a sexy smirk he has. "If you want. I just want to play"

I turned off my iPod. This period is about to get interesting. They muttered a few more words, and then began playing another melody.

I think I was the first one to recognize it. "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold, one of my favorite bands. It seemed as if Sasuke was being the lead guitarist and Raiya was being the melody guitarist, which Zacky is. It was as if they had practiced this song for a long time, because without a drummer and without a singer, they both managed to stay in-sync the entire time, not even one screw up; they played the entire song without one mistake. It was beautiful.

"You guys started without me!" A screech from the door way came, which caused everyone to turn heads and Raiya and Sasuke to completely stop playing. I noticed flaming red hair, otherwise known as Saya. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? Pfft. That's my line" Raiya shrugged it off.

"… They actually let you out?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. He seemed surprised, like she wouldn't actually make it in time.

"I told them I had a stomach problem… That at any moment I could –

"That's okay, I don't need to know extra details that I already know. You used that a lot at our old school"

"It never gets old" Saya smiled at her genius-ness.

Raiya laughed and shook her head. She turned to the back. "Hey, kid. Can she use the drum set? Or, better yet, help her take the drum set to the stage"

The poor kid was in awe, it was like he barely understood a word she said, but managed to put two and two together and helped bring piece by piece of the drum set to the stage, using the steps on the other side, while Saya helped to.

Since I had no clear view of the stage, I decided to move, and sat on the floor, in front of the stage. The kid helping with bringing and setting up the drum set also helped up set up the sound equipment, including the speakers and the mics. The volume was considerably low, since school was still going on in the background. It was going to be a full blown concert, except they were covering songs instead of singing their own songs. I'm not really a fan of cover bands, but, I'll be willing to make exceptions here and there.

Once Saya got her double petal intact, they began having a small discussion. Then Raiya came towards the mic, Sasuke next to her, and Saya sat on her stool for the drums, feeling the drums and tapping on them a couple of times to make sure they were fine. (That's my guess)

"Alright, uh, if you don't know us by now, this is Sasuke, who'll be playing lead guitar, Saya's on the drums and my name is Raiya and I'll be playing bass/rhythm guitar. We're also known as the Uchiha triplets. We're actually a local band that does a couple of gigs and local bars and stuff." She didn't seem nervous at all when she said this; none of them seemed scared or nervous at all to be playing in front of crowds, especially in front of people they didn't know. She wasn't scared talking to a crowd. It was like they were professionals at this. Technically, they were professionals.

"We're going to start off with a song called, 'Nobody's Home', by Avril Lavigne" And, soon, the entire class began to gather around me. They all seemed as excited as I was about this, although I could tell some of them were thinking they were being a bunch of show offs. So, what? They were giving us some entertainment, at least! Sasuke moved to the corner of stage, where the other mic was, while Raiya was on the right side of the stage, giving everyone a clear view of Saya, who was in the center but in the back.

It turned out to be a soft song. I haven't heard the actual song, but I can only assume it sounds that way. I know a few Avril Lavigne songs, but not this one; this would be the first time I've ever heard it. Raiya's voice was a weird, but good kind-of, mix between Amy Lee, who's the singer of Evanescence, and Avril Lavigne herself. It was a good mixture, not too girlie, not too annoying. Sasuke was the back-up vocals, which he had a pretty nice voice, too, even though it had to be low because Raiya's voice had to be above his for this song. (I'm only guessing because that's the way it sounds)

The song was beautiful, it seemed like it was specifically meant towards me, because the song describes me so well: how I'm lost and broken inside; how I want to go home, but no one is really home and I have no place to go. The song struck my heart, I felt like it opened an unwanted hole in my heart. I would've almost started crying, but years of hiding tears seem to pay off.

Once it ended, they had another small discussion, before Sasuke announced the next song. No one in the crowd said anything. I guess everyone was at loss for words that these people could play… And play extremely well.

"This song is called, 'All It Takes for Your Dreams to Come True' by A Skylit Drive" That wasn't a bad song… But, I didn't understand how the hell they were going to pull it off. Was Sasuke going to attempt to scream like Brian and Cory and Raiya try to be Jag?

It started off with Saya's drums beats, and Saya looked like she was having a fantastic time pulling of Cory (No sarcasm intended; because Cory is amazing at the drums) before long Sasuke and Raiya joined in with their rhythm and grudge guitars playing a metal theme that was close to matching the actual song. And not before long Raiya began to sing. Since Jag's voice is extremely high-pitched for it being a man's voice, Raiya tried to match it as best as she could. It wasn't bad, but Jag's is better. Now, if Raiya were trying to cover Jordan Blake, she would win. Epic win, at that.

On the other hand, Sasuke. Oh, my… gawd. Sasuke's screaming sounded exactly like Brian's, with a hint of Cory's deep scream, it was a bit scary. I think I jizzed in my pants; it was THAT good. I looked at my fellow classmates, and saw a lot of them were head banging like maniacs and moving to the music, even though they were all sitting. I could only imagine there would be a fuckin' mosh pit if they started getting up. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was hard not to. This song is tempting to want to head bang to. Others were on-looking in envy, wishing they could do that, clearly still thinking they were a bunch of show-offs. I can already see that next class they'll be attempting to do something like this. Attempting, being the keyword.

And, just like that, the song was over. They ended it like the band did in the music video; they un-tuned their guitars while strumming it, while Saya did small drum beats. If only they had another guitarist and a pianist, they would've sounded almost exactly like the song.

"…Your turn to pick a song, Saya," Raiya stated, once they completely ended it. And Saya sat there and thought.

And thought.

And continued to think.

"'Unholy Confessions' by Avenged Sevenfold"

Ah, one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite songs. Good choice, Saya.

I mentioned Sasuke's screaming voice was beautiful, right? His singing voice is just as awesome. His singing voice is basically a mash-up of Jeremy McKinnon and M. Shadows' recording voice. Extremely, beatific, unfeigned mixture; I'm still shocked to say the least. Raiya was the back-up vocals for this song, and she was perfect for it.

Everyone was having a good time watching those three. Hell, I was having an amazing time, rocking out to these songs, being covered by a bunch of teenagers my age. It seemed almost impossible.

Well, 'impossible' spells 'I'm possible'. So, there.

Once the song ended the song ended, they started up another song right away. I recognized it was "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne. One of the songs that made Avril famous. And Raiya didn't let down as vocals. They all looked like they were having fun up there, letting lose, doing what they loved to do. It was just… amazing watching them.

I didn't even notice that Kakashi-sensei was sitting next to me. I jumped at the sudden realization, almost knocking over someone that was sitting next to me. He was also enjoying the show, staring up in wonder at his newest students. His stygian, charcoal eye filled with amazement.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" I whispered. He shushed me, flicking his gloved palm, while keeping his eyes on the show.

"A black cat crossed my pa-"

"Lair!"

"Shhhh, I'm trying to enjoy the show my students are putting on"

I've been enjoying it. You should've been here earlier.

"Well done, you three," He congratulated them by giving them an applause, and soon everyone else joined in, cheering and whooping, I even clapped and gave them a smile. They entertained me, to say the least. Raiya smiled and Sasuke smirked, while Saya was having a bit of trouble getting out of the drum set, she tripped over a couple of wires and stumbled on the way over.

"Those drums… Gave my legs… a great work-out." She said, while clutching her right leg and leaning on Sasuke. "Never again am I going three weeks without playing Guitar Hero"

Kakashi raised his only brow. His other was covered by a blue bandana he always wore. The rest of his face, from chin to the bridge of his nose, was covered by a mask. I wonder why he never shows his face. "…Saya? What're you doing here?" He asked in astonishment.

Saya smiled, finally noticing that our grey haired sensei was sitting next to me. "Oh, hey, Kakashi-sensei, thess are my brother and sister, Sasuke and Raiya." She introduced them, coming between them and placing both arms on each of their shoulders.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, before he spoke. "… I'm going to be switching your schedule"

Ohh, baby3. Probably one of my favorite chapters that I will ever write. Sorry if I bored a lot of you, but I intended to make this happen. Now is when the actual story begins, so, stay tuned.

Brian White makes me and Kiana jizz in our pants every time we hear his beautiful screaming, so I had to make Sakura react the same way.

Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. See how my mind will agree with me.

Once again, thanks taylor for kicking my ass into gear. If it wasn't for you, I would've totally forgotten about this story. I owe you huge thanks!


	4. Uh Oh

Chapter III: Uh Oh

I actually enjoyed school, for once in my whole, miserable life. The new kids were awesome, and when I'm around them I feel like I've known them my whole life. Whenever I hung around with them today, they made me laugh (which is a good thing. Not a lot of people can make me laugh). They made me feel like one of them, which took my gang awhile to make me feel that way. We had all gotten off on the wrong foot. Neji wanted to kick Naruto's ass, for reasons I don't remember, and Naruto wanted to kick Neji's ass. So, yeah, but thankfully, neither kicked each other's asses. We ended up in sides: Ino, me (even though I didn't like to pick and choose between people, Ino decided I should be on Naruto's side because I'm his best friend) and Naruto on one side; Tenten, Hinata (Only because she's Neji's cousin) and Neji on the other. Shikamaru, Ino's current boyfriend, Kiba, one of Naruto's closest friends, Shino, the creepy metal head, and Sai, better known as Ino's ex, stayed neutral. How I wish I didn't have two best friends who liked to drag me into messes that I'm not supposed to be involved in, but you couldn't help but love their blondness and idiotic moments- and behind all that they are really good people.

And now Neji and Naruto are really close friends, almost as close as me and Naruto. Ino and Tenten are getting along better now – both of them never really liked each other. Ino doesn't like hanging around tomboys, but I was an "exception" and because I've known her since we were toddlers. Then again, "emo's" aren't considered "tomboys" – reasons unknown.

But sometimes just _because _I'mhis best friend doesn't mean I'm always going to be on his side. Best friends have disagreements, too, and sometimes best friends will take another person's side, if they think they're right. They might get pissed, sure, that's natural; if they constantly do that, then you might start questioning if they're really your friend or theirs. If you have a best friend who agrees with you on everything… run, because, at least, I don't think that it's normal to have a best friend who agrees with you on everything-and by everything I mean _everything._ And at the same time, if you have a best friend who disagrees with you constantly, run, too, because that isn't normal either. Best friends have their share of opinions, but they have to agree on at least something.

Speaking of best friends, Ino decided to ditch me for my daily walk home. She went off somewhere with Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji (Double date, I guess). So I'm stuck walking home, alone, on this extremely hot as hell day. At least it was a little cooler than this morning- maybe 10 degrees cooler. My sweater was still tied tightly around my waist.

On my way out of the Band Room, after Kakashi made sure Saya had 5th period Music/Band now, and after we all departed ways, I noticed a huge plethora of kids gathered around in a circle around something. Since this was outdoors, in front of the school, of course it was a natural thing to have a huge crowd of kids; some of them were actually minding their own business, just not paying attention. What was going on? I'm not one to be nosey, but, I had a feeling – a really bad feeling – in the pit of my stomach that someone I know is in there.

I unlatched the ear buds of my headphones from my ears, stuffing it into one of my jacket pockets, and made my way towards the group of kids. I tried standing on my tippy toes, but I couldn't see a damn thing. I began to squeeze my way through the group, not bothering to say excuse me, just pushing my entire way through.

And then I saw him – I saw Sasuke, taking on 3 other guys almost twice his side, and not as lanky as he was. He had taken off his jacket, revealing his small muscles. I think the guys he was taking on were some of Karin's ex's, and I think at least two of them were on the baseball team. The other guys looked tired, and some of them looked like they had eaten the grass a couple of times, while Sasuke hadn't even a scratch on him. He was so perfectly calm, stonic even. He moved like a ballerina, so graceful; he dodged every move that came near him. It seemed like he took Karate or Tai-Kwan-Doe at some point in his life, because most of the moves that he used on them came from something like that. He kicked and punched them in their jaws a couple of times, while the others were aimed at their chest or legs.

They seemed to be getting agitated, that a kid smaller than them wasn't going down, because their moves started becoming unpredictable and more aggressive, although Sasuke didn't even seem the least bothered by it; he seemed to be expecting it actually.

At one point, I assumed they had him cornered, because both his hands were holding two of the guys' fists, both at each of his sides, while the third was coming straight at him, in between the two guys, ready to break his jaw. All he did was use the fists he was holding as pressure to jump up and knock out cold the other guy with a swift kick to the face. He landed on the grass with a huge groan of defeat; I think this one got the point.

For some reason, the crowd was on Sasuke's side. They were egging him on the entire time; it was mostly the females, though. I guess they were liken' the new kid.

Suddenly, two unknown figures jumped out from the crowd, like bats out of hell, and had the other two guys in head locks. It wasn't hard to tell who they were, since I pretty much hung out with them the entire day, and they were the only other kids who weren't wearing the uniform. The two men struggled for breath, trying to rid themselves of the unknown figures from their backs, by thrashing their arms, or shaking their bodies.

And they won't budge. They were completely locked into place. Sasuke just stood back, stunned.

"No one messes…"

"… with our little brother…"

"… and gets away with it!"

Just as Raiya finished, she was slammed to the ground right on her back. The guy had grabbed her by her back and slammed her onto the soft, Earth ground. She let out a small yelp before she quickly rolled out of the way, just in time to miss the kick the man was about to give her.

And just as she was about to fight back, administrators and sensei's started pouring in to break up the fight. They pushed kids out of the way, including me, who I ended up bumping into another student, who pushed me out of a way, and soon it became an obsession to push me around. I was pretty much bumping into everyone, like I was some kind of punching bag. Finally, someone reached out, grabbing me by the upper arm, and forcefully pulled me towards them and out of the crowd. It was Sasuke who ended up getting me out of there, as the students were going their separate ways, pissed that they broke up a good fight.

I looked up at him, but he was staring ahead as Saya was getting down from the guy and as Raiya was getting up to her feet. A few of the sensei's I recognized, like Kakashi and Kurenai, were scolding both Raiya and Saya, along with the three men. Well, Kurenai was doing the scolding, while Kakashi was standing there with his arms crossed and shaking his head. I guess none of them were actually paying attention to when Sasuke was taking on all three of them.

"Thank you" I muttered sincerely.

"Hn" He said insolently, not even bothering to look at me.

"How did… What happened?" I inquired, trying to calm my nerves from the one word response he gave me. I have an extremely bad temper, but, I'm slowly learning how to control it; slowly, but surely.

"I really don't know, to tell you the truth" Well, that was better than a one word response. "I think this red-headed girl didn't like the fact that I was ignoring her. So, she told some of her 'Macho-Men' and I guess they didn't like the news." I think I knew who he was talking about.

"Oh," I didn't even realize that he was still gripping my upper arm. I think I was used to someone forcefully doing something to me, so it didn't really bother me much. He wasn't hurting me, even though that was the arm I had done my cutting damage on. It really didn't bother me at all. "Yeah, she doesn't like it when someone ignores her"

He seemed to sense the discomfort in my voice, and let go of my arm, even thought that wasn't the reason why I was uncomfortable. I just didn't like the subject of Karin – it was a waste of my time and breath. Besides, there were eyes and ears at every corner of the school; I didn't need to take anymore abuse than I already do.

"You lucky, son of a bitch. You should be grateful that we covered for you" Saya said with much vexation, as both she and Raiya started coming up towards us. I noticed Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai leaving, heading back to wherever they came from.

"Hn" Here we go again with the one word responses.

Raiya looked at me, solicitously. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't part of the fight, if that's what you're wondering"

"Oh," She let out a breath of relief "Good, 'cause we just jumped in and hopped on top. We didn't even get to see who else – if anyone else – was in the fight. All we know is that _smartass_ over here was in it. Thankfully, they didn't suspend us. We didn't even do any damage."

"Aa" Saya let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed like she was tired of his vocabulary. She placed a hand on her forehead and began rubbing small circles.

"Can we just go home? I desperately need a nap. I already got a month of detention"

"Hey, I have a month and an extra week of detention"

"I only have a week"

"I only have one day" I decided to add.

Then it all became quiet.

"… You know what, screw you both, I'm going home!" They both said in unison while heading towards their parked car most likely. Sasuke just stuffed his hands in his pockets, picking up his thrown jacket on the floor, and walked along, trailing behind them.

"See you Monday!" I called out, as I started making my way home.

"Monday? We're kidnapping you tomorrow, remember?" Saya yelled back, stopping right in front of the car. It was a pretty nice car: a black, Nissan Ultima. Sasuke and Raiya both ducked into the car, Sasuke into the driver's seat, and Raiya in the back.

Oh, crap, that's right. How the hell was I going to tell this to my dad?

I yelled out a description of my house, since I walk there, because my house was only a five minute walk. I put an emphasis on the dining room window, since it was the only house like it in the neighborhood. I didn't really know my address, I didn't think it was important; I barely get out of the house anyways. I'm always making up excuses about how I can't make it to a certain event, unless it's a birthday party of one of my friends'. I usually sneak out for those.

And now we headed our separate ways. I reached for my earphones and continued from where I left off.

When I arrived home, (of course my father was already here), I unlocked the door the same way as I always do, and I was greeted by my truculent father as I closed the door. He was standing there, with his arms crossed, a sneer on his face, staring at me with his cold, brown eyes.

Trepidation welled up inside me, but I've had so many years to hide it that it never spread across my face; I made damn sure I kept it impassive. The last thing my father needs to see is that I was scared – that I was scared of him and what he would do to me now. At least he wasn't intoxicated, that means I would get less of a beating than I usually do when he is drunk.

"Hi, daddy" I said, uncertainly, averting my gaze to my shoes. What did I do wrong now?

"Where have you been? You're late"

"I was at school. There was a fight and I –"

"So you joined in," He assumed. I shook my head, playing with the sleeve of my arm warmer. "Maybe you're not so worthless after all"

"No, sir, one of my friends was involved" I didn't like where this was going. I didn't like being interrogated, especially by my father. "I accidentally got caught in the crowd"

And that's when his palm met my cheek. I instantly hit the ground with a thud and an aching stomach.

"You're such a bad liar, it's not even funny, Sakura" I got up on my hands and knees, taking slow and calm breaths, trying not to cry. My cheek stung and was probably turning red.

"I would never lie to you, dad, there's no point in doing that, unless I want a beat down from hell," And what I stated was entirely true. He laughed at that; a sickening sound that made my ears twitch.

"You got that right, Sak"

I looked up, back to his brown eyes. "Someone was in a fight, I went into the crowd, found out it was one of my friends that was involved, and when I wanted to leave, I was caught in the crowd. No one would let me through, until someone pulled me out. That's why I was late"

"That shouldn't have taken a long time" He began, and I feared I was going to get another hit.

"It was a really big crowd, dad. Almost the entire school population was there"

He took a moment before he responded, and I think I almost took a crap in my underwear. I'm just expecting a kick to my stomach.

"Tch. Fine, I'll buy it, just go make my dinner"

And so I quickly got up, and hurried toward the kitchen and did just that.

Looks like I might have to sneak out tomorrow…

Ohh, yeah, another chapter done. O.e. I'm kinda surprised at myself for actually finishing two chapters in two days. I'm actually proud of myself. Thanks, Kiana, once again.

I see that a lot of people don't like OC's, or maybe an out of character Sakura, or maybe just the entire story all together, because I only got two 'Favorite Story' Alert's and, I _know_, I **fucking know**, if I update Konoha Five I would have plenty more in my inbox, plus reviews, story alerts, and author alerts.  
Hey, at least they're not annoying Mary Sue's (is what a lot of people call them, I don't know why, I just know that's the term). I think I'm more grateful to the one's that aren't really bothered by it. Like I said before, they aren't there just to _be there_, they're there for a _reason_, which a lot of people probably can't see. It'll all come in handy later. They're also there to add some humor to the story, because it starts getting extremely dramatic later on.

Alright, sorry about the ranting.


	5. Night

Hey, guys, thanks to all of you who have stuck around since the first day I published this. I have no explanation to my lack of updates – I'm just as slow as a turtle. It takes a lot for me to get inspired. Honestly, I felt like I rushed the end.

I'd add more, but I know a lot of you are anxious about this. It's near the end of the year, and just like I promised a lot of my reviewers, here's the next chapter. :]

Chapter IV: Night

I lay here, under the soft covers of my hard bed, trying so hard to get a deep sleep. I tossed and turned the majority of the time, trying to find a comfortable spot. Sometimes I would fix the pillow, to see maybe if that was the problem, but my mind was fighting not to go into the unconscious state of sleep. And I wondered why.

Every now and then this happens, and I don't understand why. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. So, on occasions like these, I usually go outside and walk around, or just lie on top of my roof and look at the beautiful night sky and try to count how many stars there are in the sky – even though I know that's completely impossible.

So, I decided I would do just that; I would climb on a roof and hopefully not fall asleep on there. I climbed out of bed, throwing my covers to the side and opening the sliding glass door that led to the outside world.

It was probably one or two in the morning, considering that it was a bit chilly outside, but that didn't bother me. I actually didn't mind the cool weather; I did mind the extremely cold weather, which is why I usually have a jacket around me during school. The only light source was the luminescent moon coming from my glass doors leading to the balcony. All I had on was a white tank top and some black pajama pants.

I stepped on top of my balcony, balancing myself, before I jumped forward, like I was going to jump back into my room, and grabbed the edge of my roof with the tips of my fingers; my feet hanging about a foot off the ground. I shifted my body around, shifting my weight as well, swinging side to side, until my foot was able to reach the edge and I pulled myself. I ignored the shock of pain that I felt each time I moved around, especially around my waist line and my arm. Once I felt the entire rugged roof under me, I sat up, and pulled my knees toward my chest to lay my head on top of them.

There was a small breeze, which made my short pink hair blow in all different directions, blurring my vision at some points. I just sat there, with my arms hugging my knees to my chest, staring at the ethereal scenery, for what seemed like forever. I never wanted it to be tomorrow. I just wished I could stay like this forever; just this spot, just me, and the night sky, where all was calm and quiet.

But every good thing comes to an end eventually.

It was dark out; the street lights, illuminating a yellowish tint onto the side walk, and the luminescent half moon were the only sources of light in the area. There were no cars along the road; everyone was safely tucked away in the safety their homes. The rustling of leaves and the sound of crickets were music to my ears.

In the midst of the night, I caught a glimpse of a figure walking on the side walk. It was pretty far, turning the curb that was two houses down, but from my distance and height, I could tell that their hands were stuffed into their jacket pockets; the figure was also walking pretty slowly, in a leisurely pace. I decided I would just forget I noticed that person was there, and turned my attention back to the night sky and started counting the stars, again, remembering that I left off at around 32.

… The question was which star did I leave off on?

I was too busy trying to recall where I left off that I hadn't noticed that the figure stopped, directly right in front of the wooden fence on the side of my house. When I turned my head to face the figure, I noticed that he was looking directly at me. He seemed fixated on me.

And that he was Sasuke; I was absolutely positive it was him. I think in that moment I realized how beautiful his eyes were – even from this distance. Plus his hair.

I waved, completely caught off guard by his sudden appearance. What else was I supposed to do? From where I was, I would have to yell for him to hear me.

In response, he inclined his head, motioning for me to come outside, or so I hoped that's what it seemed like. Like a moron, to make sure I wasn't being delusional, I pointed to the side walk, and he nodded.

I thought about it for a moment, and thought, what the hell? A really hot guy is asking me to basically walk with him, in the middle of the night and I would be an idiot to decline. I'll tell Ino about this on Monday, she'd be real happy.

In what seemed like a swift motion, I was back on my balcony and inside my room. Not caring about how I looked like, I quickly put on my bra, and started rummaging through my closet looking for my black and white striped sweater. Once I did, I put it on, zipped it semi up, slipped on my converse and walked back out to my balcony, closing my sliding my glass door behind me. Next to my balcony, there's a couple of vines intertwined with each other.

Once I descended down the vines, my converse coming in contact with the wet grass, I opened the entrance to my wooden fence, and shut it behind me. I was surprised that didn't make the loud creaking sound that always made me wish I were dead. When it would make the sound, it was pretty loud, and I was paranoid that someday my father would hear it and come storming outside, grab me by my hair, and drag me back inside.

"Hello," I said, once I was facing him. I tried not to sound like I was excited to see him, even though I was. I thought it would give him the wrong impression.

He didn't reply right away. His body was facing me, but he seemed focused on the smooth path ahead of us.

"Ever been down this path before?" He asked abruptly, after a couple of seconds of silence after my greeting. I didn't mind the silence between us; it wasn't awkward; not even remotely close.

"Yeah, every now and then. It leads to the school, and past that is a shopping center. Why?" I was actually kind of curious as to why he asked.

He shrugged. "No real reason" He began walking, leaving me there questioning if I should follow or not. I felt a hinge of disappointment, realizing that he was deciding to leave me here in the cool of the night. So, he asked me to come out here to answer a question? I thought he actually wanted to talk to me. In that moment, I felt so stupid.

I felt my heart start to ache, and I didn't understand this sudden rush of emotion going through me. Could I really have some kind of feelings for this guy already?

"… So, you brought me down here to answer a question? Really? That was all?" I was greeted by silence, as he kept on walking.

Feeling defeated and ignored, I turned back to the wooden fence, carefully opening the door.

"Are you coming, or what?" I whipped my head in the direction his voice came from. I saw that he stopped, his back still facing me, but his head was titled slightly back; a playful smirk on his handsome face. I felt a small smile of mine tugging at the corners of my mouth.

I quickly closed the door and walked by his side, down the empty street.

Conversation was small, not that I minded. He seemed like a very reserved guy, so I tried my best not to push it too much. I mostly did the talking while he walked along my side and listened (or so I hoped he did). I felt lucky to get more than 2 sentences out of him; most of his replies were just one worded. I wonder if his sisters managed to get a lot out of him…

Right now, both of us were enjoying the silence – while I was enjoying having his company. We had just walked past the school, which had an eerie feeling about it since it was deserted and the middle of the night. Normally, if I was walking alone, by the time I reached the corner of the school, I'd turn around and walk back home; it seemed that, since I was walking with him by my side, it didn't bother me as much. I may have only known him for less than a day, but he had that aura of security about him that I don't get from many people.

We were now walking towards the shopping center. Everything was closed, and all the lights were off, except for a 24-Hour Ice Cream hut that was just there. It seemed awkward, considering it was right smack in the middle of the deserted parking lot. Well, it was not completely deserted; there were a couple of parked cars surrounding the hut.

It seemed like we were heading over there; he's been leading the way this entire time.

It's been a long time since I'd had eaten anything sweet - a little over a couple of years. Once we were inside, I felt like a kid in a candy store; I felt like my inner, locked away, child was released. I sprung right to the stand. My face was pressed against the cool glass divider, the only thing that was separating me from my 'candy'. I stared down at the variety of flavors available, and as I looked on, my mouth began to water.

"What flavor do you want?" I hadn't even noticed Sasuke was standing by the cashier, ready to order something. He stared at me, impatiently. Had I really been staring at this for so long?

I felt guilty, because I knew I wouldn't be able to pay him back. "You don't have to"

He just shrugged it off, like it was no big deal. "Just pick a flavor"

"Strawberry, on a cone" I turned my head back to the stand, watching as the employee scooped up the ice cream, placing it on the cone in a perfect circle. By that point, my mouth was already salivating. Sasuke came and stood next to me, a water bottle in hand. Once the employee handed me the cone, we both wished her goodnight, walking out of the little hut.

"Hey," I turned to him once we got back on the sidewalk and began heading the direction we originally came from. He took a sip from his water and I took a lick from my ice cream. It tasted so good. It's been too long. "You didn't have to do that"

"Tch. Annoying." He took another sip.

I felt an anime vein about to pop up on my forehead. Stay calm, Sakura, stay calm. At the same time, it kinda hurt me. Was I really that bad?

The rest of the walk was in silence, the occasional noises would be the gurgling of the water and the crunches from me eating the cone. To me, it kinda felt awkward. I felt like I had ruined what we had before. But, then again, I was just trying to be nice. Was that so wrong?

We stopped once we reached my house. I froze for a moment when we had stopped in front of the wooden fence. I really didn't want to go back. If I had the choice of going home or staying with Sasuke, I would choose him. He would win every time. I would deal with his attitude any day, rather than the beatings of my father.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. He must've noticed my hesitation. Crap, I probably stood in front of here too long. Hesitantly, I looked up at Sasuke. He wasn't that much taller than I was, but I still had to look up at him. Emerald clashed with onyx. In that moment, I realized my guard was completely down. I think he picked up on it. I believe the only way he knew to comfort me was to place a hand on my shoulder. Just by looking at him, I knew he wasn't much of an affectionate person. That's okay. I was too broken to know what it was like to love anyone or to show anyone any affection.

"Well," I turned my head back to the fence, wanting to rid the image of his beautiful onyx eyes, shrugging out of his hand as well. "I guess… I'll see you later?" I unlatched the fence, and turned back to him.

He shook his head. "They're coming to get you tomorrow, remember?" It was comforting that he didn't ask me about what happened a few seconds ago.

I looked down, solemnly. "Right…" It stung that he said 'they're' and not 'we're'. I guess I felt disappointed that he wasn't coming. What the hell is wrong with me? "Well, then, I guess I'll see you later" I reiterated, walking in, amazed that it didn't make that sound again.

He sighed, which stopped me as I walked inside. I turned back to him, my hand on the fence, ready to close it.

"Annoying. I told you that they're coming to pick you up. Who do you think is going to drive them?"

"Oh," that made me feel stupid and a little embarrassed, I could feel some of the blood rushing to my cheeks. I looked down; watching as I swayed back and forth on my feet. I guess he managed to read my emotions. It couldn't be possible… that I have some kind of crush on this guy? A smile tugged at the corners of my lips, but refused to spread across my face. I looked up at him. "So, then, I'll see you tomorrow…"

He shrugged. "Guess you will" He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" I stepped inside, closing the fence.

That was the first night, in a long night, that I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
